What Not To Do High
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Inspired by the How I Met Your Mother episode entitled "Tick Tick Tick...", Justin and Geoff decide to take their ever-loving girlfriends to a rock music festival, when they decide to find and snack on the finest tasty nachos there ever was. Sounds easy enough? Wrong... Mostly J/H and G/B.
1. Chapter 1

**"What Not To Do High"**

**Rated T  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the entire Total Drama series, nor do I own "How I Met Your Mother". I was so captivated by the video from the episode "Tick Tick Boom" that showed Ted Mosby and Marshall Eriksen doing... well... you know. This story features my favorite fanon/crack pairing Justin/Heather and my favorite canon pairing Geoff/Bridgette. You've been warned as this story will cause everyone bleeding through the you-know-where. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet apartment in Vancouver right around the middle of the afternoon as Geoff and Bridgette were busy packing their things full of food and refreshments. The special occasion was clearly something special. There just happened to be a concert going downtown that was gonna be for at least 6 long hours. Usually concerts go on for at least three hours, but this just happened to be a festival of rock bands showing their stuff to the entire crowd. The festival was usually called "The Rock Revolution Festival" which was held in their native Canada once a year.

This festival was something for Geoff and Bridgette. Ever since they dated several years ago, it became some sort of tradition to celebrate their anniversaries of being together. And The Rock Revolution Festival was definitely one of their favorite festivals to go to and such. And it was by far, their 6th anniversary of being together. During college, they decided to share their apartment with each other, just to make things easier in a very stall economy. Life was finally getting good for once.

But this day would be something to behold. Bridgette was busy making submarine sandwiches for Geoff and two other people as Geoff appeared out of the bedroom wearing some kind of Van Halen t-shirt. And packing, what seems to be some kind of "special" sandwiches for the trip. Bridgette noticed this head-on.

"Please tell me, you're not taking those to bring to the trip..." Bridgette replied as she raised an eyebrow questionably at the two submarine sandwiches that Geoff was holding.

"Come on, it's mine and Justin's favorite. Plus, the special lettuce is awesome! It's a bit of a smoky flavor and the buffalo chicken matches the flavor really nice." Geoff smiled constantly right at his ever-loving girlfriend.

"Geoff, don't you even realize where you even got that 'special' lettuce from?" Bridgette shot right to him as she was busy packing another sub in the duffel bag.

"Not speaking, but there was this kind of lettuce that I found on our trip to Colombia once. Mostly then, the lettuce in this country felt a little cold to say the least. Like I said, the smoky kind of lettuce is really rare these days." Geoff responded quite nicely as he put those "special" sandwiches right in the duffel bag as well.

"Well, Geoff... didn't you realize that kind of 'lettuce' is forbidden in these kinds of states?" Bridgette raised a delicate eyebrow at her own boyfriend. "I've heard about it in a special on National Geographic. I don't want anything to happen to you, except get hooked with this kind of green stuff."

"Baby..." Geoff replied as he started to hold Bridgette tenderly from behind. "Don't worry about it. Just for you, I won't eat the sandwiches or be on dope the entire time. Honestly..."

"You promise you won't get high eating those? And that means for the rest of the concert?" Bridgette spoke redundantly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Bridge..." Geoff spoke flirtfully and quietly right to her delicate ear. And then, she playfully kissed the back of her neck for fun. Bridgette let out a cute giggle as Geoff's lips made her a lot more ticklish than ever.

As they continued to become more playful, they were cut off by a honk of the horn. Bridgette looked right outside to see a violet sports car standing right in their driveway. It seems to be a certain Queen Bee and what appears to be an Hawaiian male model right by the wheel.

"Looks like they're here." Bridgette spoke as she still looked right outside as Geoff happened to carry the huge duffel bag with him full of grilled submarine sandwiches and what seems to be cases of Lime-a-Ritas that he bought knowing that both Geoff, Bridgette and the two unknown people we're old enough to drink.

"Right behind you babe!" Geoff exclaimed as he shut the door behind them.

Bridgette now got right inside the car which just happened to be shared by Heather and Justin. It was a shock that these two would be together. No one wouldn't even saw it coming as a matter of fact. Heather was recently dating Justin's arch-enemy Alejandro. But to shed light, Heather had decided to call it off with the Latin rodrigo after she learned that she can no longer put up with his cheating and lying. Al's unfaithfulness cost him big time with Heather, who had decided to hit it off immediately with the Hawaiian male model known as Justin. To everyone off camera, the couple were always beauty-obsessed. They were really the model couple, indeed. I mean, with Heather's beautiful flawless face and long streaming black hair, combined with Justin's handsome facial features and a sexy voice, they would easy fit the part of a beautiful couple.

Justin saw Geoff go right inside the car with the huge bag in his hands.

"I see you brought the 'special' sandwiches... Good, I could go for a good bite to eat..." Justin replied right at the bag, just licking his lips inside.

"That's good. Bridge says we can't have any at the concert though. So we can either eat them now or just let 'em thaw into the night." Geoff spoke in such little disappointment.

"That sucks, I always get such an appetite for a model like me. If I eat too much, it might be bad for the body." Justin responded as he now starts his car.

"Same here too. I need to be on my diet as well. I need to be sure I'm not exhaustive around meat..." Heather replied as she too was thinking about the same thing that Justin was thinking.

"Rock Revolution Festival! Here we come!" Geoff exclaimed proudly as he gave a "Superfly" hand signal inside the car. The automobile finally drove away from the driveway and went right on the highway, driving the foursome to their destination.

**A few moments later...**

Geoff, Bridgette, Heather and Justin had finally found a good parking spot right near the far left streetlight. But as they went right on line, they just couldn't believe their eyes of how extremely long the line was. The line had immediately past a good portion of the parking lot. It was stretched so far with the combination of fifty cars.

"Well, this frickin' sucks!" Heather complained angrily. "There's no way in heck I'm gonna be standing in this damn heat for as long as two hours! I'm gonna be a grilled fish by the time we even get inside..."

"Not to worry, babe. Justin's got ya covered." the male model said right to her model girlfriend as he started to apply some sunscreen on himself. He then passed the bottle right to Heather and then right to Geoff and Bridgette. That was really quick thinking on Justin's part.

"Well, that helped a little. Now what are we gonna do about the line here?" Heather complained once again. From that moment on, Geoff had a little idea up his sleeve. Of course, it didn't hurt that he wasn't much of a thinker.

"I got one." Geoff commented as he then turned to Bridgette. "Bridge?"

With this response, Bridgette's head now turned to the right. Using her very own imagination, she surged enough brainpower to visualize some sort of hot actor appearing far away. She was now gonna put her acting skills right to the test.

"OHHHHHH MY GOD, IT'S CHACE CRAWFORD!" Bridgette mockingly screamed and pointing at the right direction. The rest of the girls heard this, and started screaming as well.

"CHACE CRAWFORD? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the rest of the girls screamed out of joy as they now left the line and ran right to nowhere, just like cute, innocent fangirls. Heather felt a whole lot impressed by Bridgette's little acting tactic as she spoke to him.

"How on earth did you even do that?"

"I took acting lessons back at high school once. We did Romeo and Juliet." Bridgette replied with such pride.

"Hey everyone, the line's now getting shorter." Geoff responded as he looked to see the large portion of the line gone due to the Chace Crawford fangirls. The line wasn't all the way gone as it consisted full of rock music fanatics, most of them we're usually male. But at least the foursome wouldn't have to stay long outside for much longer.

"Now's our chance before those soon-to-be angry fangirls come back looking for some ass to beat. Let's move out." Justin replied as both he, Heather, Bridgette and Geoff, who was still carrying that big-ass duffel bag full of food and Lime-a-Rita's all the way to the stadium.

**Right inside the coliseum...**

The Rock Revolution Festival was just huge enough as it is. I mean, it had the works every rock music fan would ever dream of. Colored lights everywhere, the guitars screaming with melody, sweat dripping the band members' faces each second passing, and a bunch of hot chicks bouncing up and down to the kickass beat.

The foursome had now entered the sweet nirvana that was the festival itself.

"Wow, this is big..." Heather spoke in such a captivated tone.

"Big is right..." Justin replied as well with the mutual feeling of what Heather said. "This is a juggernaut..."

"Hey, everyone. I got us seats." Geoff spoke out to the threesome as he found very good seats. The group of seats was a little far away from the stage itself, but at least it was roomier and it was an easy way to store their refreshments. Geoff had Bridgette right on his lap and Heather was cuddled right next to Justin with his arm wrapped around her comfortably.

"Now this is heaven..." Justin smiled out of joy as a band onstage by the name Barbed Wire was performing a cover of Skid Row's "I Remember You". It was a sweet, yet carefree rock ballad.

_"Woke up to the sound of pouring rain, The wind would whisper and I'd think of you... And all the tears you cried, that called my name, and when you needed me I came through..."_

Man, the lead singer had much energy just like a static of electricity going right through him with every passing second. He had really much an electric personality. Yet someone with such an electric personality would be singing a song so soft and tender. This song would sound like it would be Geoff and Bridgette's song._  
_

_"I paint a picture of the days gone by... When love went blind and you would make me see... I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes..._  
_So that I knew you were there for me... Time after time you were there for me..."_

Then there came the hook. The hook that the lead singer needed to make for the crowd to sing right through the chorus. And when he hit it, it was just so phenomenal._  
_

_"Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand... Love letters in the sand, I remember you... Through the sleepless nights and every endless day... I'd wanna hear you say 'I remember you'"..._

Throughout the whole entire song, both Geoff and Bridgette we're spending the whole time making out throughout the song, as Heather snuggled closer to Justin for such warmth. It was like a baby kangaroo being snuggled by her own mommy kangaroo. It felt so sweet and tender all over._  
_

When the entire song came to an end... both Bridgette and Heather looked very weary.

"Man, that was a very good song..." Heather yawned a bit after sleeping lovingly in Justin's arms. "I feel like I gotta stretch..."

"Me too..." Bridgette replied as he got off Geoff's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We're gonna go right to the bathroom, honey. You won't do anything stupid while we're gone, right?"

"You can trust me, Bridge. Nothing's gonna happen." Geoff responded assuringly as both their girlfriends left together. This left Geoff with Justin all by themselves.

"I tell ya, we have the most awesome girlfriends in the entire world." the party boy replied as he and Justin both pounded their fists into each other._  
_

"Dang right. Alejandro can suck it for all I care. His loss is my gain." Justin smirked as he went right into their duffel bag to grab their "special" sandwiches. Those kind of sandwiches that Bridgette forbid Geoff from eating throughout this entire concert. "Buffalo chicken?"

"Throw it to me, man." Geoff spoke out as Justin tossed him the sandwich real easily. Both of their mouths were watering with flavor. As they opened up their hot tasty submarine sandwich with such a "smoky" flavor, their mouths immediately charged like soldiers moving in the art of war. "Come to papa..."

Their teeth munched on the tasty buffalo morsel and the taste of that smoked lettuce felt so endearing in every sweetest way possible. It was like an addiction. An addiction that refuses to stop. The special smoky lettuce had some sort of strange power infesting Justin and Geoff's bodies inside. It was some kind of interesting experience of some sorts.

"Man, this is so good!" Justin exclaimed gladly as he became ecstatic of the tremendous tasty flavor. It wasn't that long before the excitement would soon be over.

**More moments later...**

Both Justin and Geoff both sat simultaneously from each other with their eyes being a little bloodshot. What was really about the lettuce that Bridgette was warning Geoff about? Whatever it was, Bridgette's little advice left Geoff's brain on vacation.

"Man, something feels insanely wrong here..." Justin replied out of sudden panic.

"Me too. What we're we talking about again?" Geoff spoke right to Justin with a little confusion inside of him.

"Why the hell should I know?" Justin growled a little as his head began to hurt minorly. "All I know is... these voices are too damn loud... maybe we could've drank the Lime-a-Rita's themselves..."

"No, no, no... Lime-a-Rita's will only make our brains short-circuit and such. We could've brought the energy drinks instead..." Geoff replied as his eyes started to get a little dizzy.

"Opa!" Justin exclaimed as he raised his hands just like he was victorious and such. Finally, Heather and Bridgette approached the two. "Oh, hey Heather!"

"Hey..." Heather cooed as she gave Justin a peck on the lips, but to only realize that she was tasting something weird from the Hawaiian's lips. Her look now turned sternly suspicious and raised an eyebrow right at Justin. "Why do I taste buffalo chicken all of a sudden?"

"Ummmmmm..." Justin muttered, trying to think of a good excuse and trying to prevent a beatdown from the Queen Bee, until Geoff spoke for him.

"Hey, Justin! Wanna grab some nachos? I heard from somebody that they have the best nachos in the festival! Tasty tortilla goodness covered in smoked nacho cheese, jalapenos, banana peppers, and a kind of salsa that tastes like 5-alarm chili, man! I tell ya, it's paradise, man!" Geoff exclaimed crazily as Justin felt a state of relief inside him.

"Sure, count me in." Justin commented as he then turned right to his beautiful girlfriend once again. "Heather, I'll be back."

As he gave a quite tender kiss right through Heather's lips once again, he and Geoff left in which it was just Bridgette and Heather all by themselves.

There was nothing but silence for a good few minutes. All that was heard was the sound of the next band playing a cover of "Burn" by Deep Purple. After the few minutes we're over, Heather finally turned to Bridgette.

"Are Justin and Geoff high?"

"Big time... I warned Geoff not to eat those. Serves him right..." Bridgette responded as she opened up a Lime-a-Rita out from the cool duffel bag.

"So how do you think they'll be back?" Heather followed through as he opened up a Lime-a-Rita too.

"Give or take... pretty much three hours..." Bridgette spoke out of the ordinary as she and Heather gave a toast to each other and drank the night away. It would be a miracle if the two men ever come back here even if the three hours were past. But it was all just wait and see.

* * *

**I just want everyone to know that I do not own the Skid Row song, "I Remember You". Even though it is a good song, I have no intention of owning it. Meanwhile, in the next chapter, Justin and Geoff are on the quest to get nachos for their girlfriends! Sounds easy enough? You'll just have to find out after you read and review! BAZINGA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"What Not To Do High"**

**Rated T  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the entire Total Drama series, nor do I own "How I Met Your Mother". I was so captivated by the video from the episode "Tick Tick Boom" that showed Ted Mosby and Marshall Eriksen doing... well... you know. This story features my favorite fanon/crack pairing Justin/Heather and my favorite canon pairing Geoff/Bridgette. You've been warned as this story will cause everyone bleeding through the you-know-where. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was now a few 'hours' later as Justin and Geoff were standing in line to get Bridgette and Heather's nachos. Of course, the excruciating line felt way more longer and more disgruntled than outside ever was. Justin started to feel a little disgrunted as well. He just hated to wait in lines as much as the next guy.**  
**

"Dude, we've been waiting forever..." Justin groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, even worse..." Geoff replied, as he pointed something hanging up on the sign above their heads. "...this is a line for the ladies room..."

Seeing the women's restroom sign above them, Justin and Geoff finally get out of the line and began to walk side by side.

"I can't believe the last Rock Revolution Festival has been what, like a year now? Time has been coming by so fast." Geoff replied with such little stress.

"It's crazy. You know, in like an eyeblink. This hand..." Justin spoke in just spaced-like fashion as he was staring right into his right hand. "...will be like an old man's hand."

Geoff was also staring right at Justin's hand as well.

"Yeah, I sorta recognize the cliched nature of what I'm about to say..." Geoff spoke as he narrowed his eyes much closer to the male model's well-sculpted hand. "Whoa..."

As Geoff and Justin continue to space out like a couple of bubble-headed dope-fiends, Justin ended up looking right at the sign near the entrance.

"Gate 312, that's our gate..." Justin read narrowly as then turned right to Geoff in minor panic. "Dude, we just walked all around the entire stadium!"

"We've been walking around the entire stadium for an hour, and we still haven't found the nachos!" Geoff exclaimed as he panicked as well. "Man, I bet Bridgette and Heather are gonna be so pissed..."

"I know... I sure as hell don't wanna look pretty with Heather's high heel stuck to my ass..." Justin cringed a bit as they continued to wander around the stadium again for the search of nachos.

In Geoff's mind, he could envision Bridgette and Heather growing a bit tired of the wait that the guys have been taking. It had been almost like one hour or so. Basically, the lines were usually shorter in festivals such as this.

"I am sooooo hungry. When in the hell are Justin and Geoff coming back with our nachos?" Heather groaned miserly. She just hated to be patient like this. "I swear a monkey can do a better job than this..."

"No kidding... Sometimes, I wish monkeys could replace males, you know? Because they're really smarter than the average primate." Bridgette smirked as she was opening a can of the Lime-a-Rita's that Geoff brought for the festival and such. "I don't know why Geoff's so addicted to these, I swear these things taste like pee. I'm tasting it."

"Me too..." Heather smirked as Bridgette gave her a can of Lime-a-Rita as well. "A toast?"

"Toast..." Bridgette replied as they both banged cans lightly and began to drink the margarita-like fluid right down their throat. A few seconds later, they both had somesort of joyous look in their faces. "Oh... my... gosh. This... is... awesome!"

"Whoa, this is like a party inside my mouth!" Heather exclaimed crazy happily as she continued to drank some more. And then, an idea sprouted out of Heather's mind. "I got an idea... let's drank all of it!"

But before Heather can approach the duffel bag full of submarine sandwiches and Lime-a-Rita's, Bridgette stopped her for a moment.

"Wait, don't you think Geoff's gonna find out one way or another that we're drinking all of his Lime-a-Rita's?" Bridgette replied as Heather started to think about this a little more.

"What for? They got high! I think it's about time we get a little even. Hehe..." Heather gave out a sick chuckle as Bridgette started to follow through her plan. "You with me, Bridgette?"

"You read my mind, Heather..." Bridgette smirked evilly as she too began to go into the duffel bag, just laughing madly. "Revenge will be ours, Heather! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

However, back to Geoff in his reality, he shook his head of that thought.

"Yeah, I hope that doesn't happen..." Geoff said. "I'm gonna go get some help."

Geoff soon separated from Justin and went his own way. Not too long ago, he approached a bystander with a guitar hanging in front of his body.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where the nachos are?" Geoff asked the bystander.

The bystander happened to be a creepy old man with his eyes bulging out of his sockets a bit. He had a very disturbing stare. It was a stare that was very worthy of a horror film, and not to mention it looked a lot more like a black-haired David Crosby, except he was much thinner. Geoff just saw this and let out a girly scream.

"AAAAAAAAAH! HOLY CRAP!" Geoff shouted and stood there shooked to his core. But luckily, Justin's voice appeared far away and out of nowhere.

"Hey, dude! I found the nacho line!" Justin shouted right at him far away as Geoff felt a little relieved that he didn't have to stand scared next to the old creepy guitar player. Justin seemed to be standing in a line for some reason.

"All right, nachos..." Geoff spoke in relief as he walked and stood right behind Justin...

...in a line for the women's restroom.

* * *

**Looks like they picked the wrong line... LOL**

**Will Justin and Geoff actually find the Nachos? Is Bridgette and Heather about to grow more impatient by the minute?**

**Third chapter will be revealed after you read and review! BAZINGA!**


End file.
